dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bao vs Ingrid
Bao vs Ingrid is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixty-fourth DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 14! King of Fighters vs Street Fighter! It's a good, old fashioned psychic battle between characters from popular fighting games. A victory is foretold, but for who? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Two fighters were on their way to a mutual location to meet with someone they had never met. All they knew was they were good tests of strength for one another. After walking a great distance, Bao and Ingrid came face to face in an underpass. Respectfully, they nodded to one another and signalled they were ready to get the battle underway. Bao put up a shield of psychic as a precaution, while Ingrid summoned a glowing ball of energy. Here we go! ''' Naturally, Ingrid threw the projectiles at Bao, testing the young boy's strength. He stood up to the assault, showing no signs of weakening either. Now he was the one to attack, first teleporting behind Ingrid and kicking her in the back. She turned around and began throwing in blows of her own, overpowering the young boy. But then, as quick as a flash, Bao battered forward with a nasty headbutt. Ingrid was stunned, knocked off her stride and Bao capitalised, hurling several balls of psychic on her. To defend herself Ingrid needed to swap between Sun Lower and Sun Upper at a quick pace, but Bao wouldn't let up. He began delivering strikes from a psychic barrier he had summoned overhead. Ingrid backed away, trying to take time to recollect herself, but Bao had other ideas, hurling barrels at her with his telekinesis. Ingrid caught it with her own powers and between the pair of them, they crushed the barrel into a tiny chunk of metal. They then mutually threw it aside, before getting back to each other, trading psychic projectiles and momentarily knocking one another down. Quickly finding their footing, Ingrid stood first and lashed out with Sunshot. Bao was stunned briefly, just enough time for Ingrid to deliver several kicks and strikes to him. He pulled up a psychic barrier, which held off her attacks and after a few seconds he threw the barrier at her. Ingrid defended with her own psychic powers, destroying the barrier and throwing another ball of psychic energy. Bao toughed it out, using his telekinesis to throw a tire into Ingrid's back before clattering her with a headbutt. Now Ingrid was the stunned one, and Bao capitalised by throwing her into the side of the underpass. She landed hard and secretly lifted the loose debris she had caused. She threw them at Bao, who naturally blocked them, but Ingrid pirouetted towards him, and delivered a Sunrise, bowling Bao into a nearby rock. She then refused to let up, showering Bao in psychic energy and blocking off any attempt at a counter attack with her Sun Upper. She continued to protect herself by suppressing Bao with Sunshots, which Bao was blocking but thus far had been unable to get past. So Bao did the next best thing instead. He grabbed the attacks with his powers, and created his own barrier behind them to ensure his safety. He then threw all the unified attacks back at Ingrid. She tried to imitate the defence of her foe, but she was too slow on the draw, leaving her vulnerable to the full extent of the damage. The pair began showing fatigue and the strain on their powers, but neither were about to give an inch. Bao summoned more energy, as did Ingrid. The pair took a second to plan, before going back at it. Their powers matched up, Sunshots countering Bao's energy but Bao's barrier keeping Ingrid's attack without a target. They went back to a physical confrontation, Ingrid throwing precise kicks to limbs and joints whereas Bao held on with his own defence. However, Bao couldn't keep it up forever. Soon enough, Ingrid telegraphed an attempt at a headbutt again, suspending him in the air and dropping Sunshots on him repeatedly. She then used her telekinesis to pull a nearby car, slamming it down on Bao- crushing him. She turned around, summoning a larger Sunshot over her shoulder and dropping it on the car... killing Bao in the process. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Ingrid!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:King of Fighters vs Street Fighter themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Psychic themed DBXs Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights